Revenge on Olympus
by The Four founders of Hogwarts
Summary: Percy was accused of being Kronus spy. So Zeus being the power hungry jerk he is Trys to send him to Tarturus. Rated T. For future cussing. Use to be called Executer of Tarturus. Percy/Bianca! DARK! PERCY AND BIANCA!
1. Chapter 1

I was in Olympus throne room, kneeling at Zeus throne. I was summoned to Olympus, for some reason. What ever the reason, It must not be good. Because, Zeus looks mad.  
Perseus Jackson," I flinched at the use of my full name. "You have been accused guilty of being a spy for Kronos." Zeus thundered **(Get it, thundered, oh you guys are no fun).** "What, I'm not a spy for Kronos. I helped you defeat Kronos! Why would i betray you?!" I screamed. He ignored me. I looked at my friends who were also there. They all looked shocked. The only people who looked other wise were Annabeth and Jack my half-brother.

Annabeth, cheated on me with my half-brother a few weeks ago. Jack left for a quest, to kill a hell-hound with Annabeth. When they got back every one acted as if they were the ones who saved Olympus. I was fine with them being praised, but every one acted like I didn't exist.

The worst part was I was going to proposed to Annabeth but, I caught her cheating on me. The only people who acted like I was there, was Nico. Thalia didnt know,  
and the Romans didn't know ether. So I was alone. "All vote Perseus Jackson be sent to Tartarus?" Zeus asked. 7 hands went up. Ares, Demeter, Zeus, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Dionysus, and Hera. I scowled at them. The ones who did not raise their hands were, Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hestia and Athena. I was surprised that Athena did not raise her hand. "It is a tie. But, since I am the king I hear by sentence you to Tartarus!" Zeus screamed and threw his masterbolt.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! What will happen next? Well find out soon. **

**Thanks to my Beta Lindsay7618AwsomeAsPercabeth**

**~MCR number 1 fan**


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay people this is gonna be more of a side story. Maybe, til I finish one of mt other main story's. I will update just not to often. Also pairing? I'm thinking Bianca/Percy or Zoe/Percy. What do you think?**

** _Percy_**

_ I knew I was a goner as Zeus threw the master bolt. I felt the impact but it didn't hurt. If anything it tickled. I opened my eyes, realising I had them closed. _

_ I was still in the throne room, still chained up. I should be dead or in Greek hell. _

_ I looked up and saw Zeus glaring at me. He is not banishing you. I heard my mother's voice say. Not on my watch. It was defiantly my mother's voice. _

_ My mom flashed, yes I said flashed in the room. She looked almost the same. First she looked younger maybe in her twenties. Her hair didn't have the gray streaks they always had. She wore blueish,black robes with constellation on them. he robe made her look mysterious and scary. She didn't look like the kind loving mother I remembered._

_ She glared harshly at Zeus. "Sally?" Dad asked. "What are you doing? How are you-" mom cut him off with a glare._

_ "Poseidon, my name is not Sally. It is Nnyx primordial goddess of the night. And you Zeus are trying to take my son. Well guess what you have made an enemy of the primordial deities," My mom said._

_ My mom, is a primordial, I'm a child of a primordial and a god. Wouldnt that make me immortal? My mom snapped her fingers and the chains were off. _

_ Hades stood. "Good Hades take charge." Zeus said. Hades walked down from his throne and came to me. He helped me up.I was speechless. Wait a minute what about the great prophecy? _

_ As inf reading my mind Hades said, "You are technically a Half-Blood. You are half primordial half god. So in a sense you are a half blood." I looked him. I don't get it._

_ My mom smiled at me. "Come Percy ee have much to discuss. You might want to say a few words to the gods before you leave," Mom said. I nodded._

_ "I will give you a warning. Watch your backs, because your executor is coming." I said. I grabbed moms hand and she flashed me to the apartment._

_ "Percy, before you start I want to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I truly am. And, remember I love you more than the world."She said, tears in her eyes. _

_ I couldn't get mad. She was my mom, she always had the best intentions for me. Always sacrificed her self for me. _

_ "Mom, I'm not mad. But I do have some " I said. "First, If your Nynx doesnt that mean you have a husband?" I asked. "Yes, Tartarus" I shivered bad memories. "Me and him had a spat. Per say and um, I went to the mortal world concealed my powers and posed as a mortal. I met your father and you know what happens after. I had you." She said._

_ "What about Paul?" I asked. "Hello!" Paul appeared behind mom. "My names not Paul, by the way, it Tartarus" He said. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I'm back! I'll update this when ever I can. **

_**Percy** _

_ I cant believe this. Paul, the nice guy who teaches, is Tartarus. I stared at him in shock. "Percy, I ment to tell you. I just couldn't." My mom tried to explain. I looked at her. "Mom, its fine. I understand. But, I do have a question." I said. I have to know this. "Anything." Paul, I mean Tartarus said. _

_ "Why didn't you help me and Annabeth out of Tartarus?" I asked. I mean don't get me wrong I don't like Annabeth, but at the time that would have been amazing. "Fates forbid me. I swear they are mean." Tartarus said. I'm going to have to get used to that. _

_ "Percy, we have to go. Zeus must have sent people here to get us." Mom said, getting up. "I stood along with Tartarus. "Also Percy, you can call me Paul, or dad. If you like." Tartarus said. I smiled. "Alright, dad." I said. _

_ He smiled. I don't know why I'm taking this so calmly. Mom snapped her fingers and everything in the apartment was gone. "Come Percy, grab my hand. Were going to visit your other grandpa." Mom said. I grabbed her hand and she teleported us, in front of a large mansion._

**_ Nynx (Or Sally)_**

_ I sighed with content. It's nice to be back. Percy was taking this all rather calmly. I was surprised, that he is acting so calm. I looked to my husband. He was admiring the canary. It was a large mansion, with obsidian brick walls. The plants were something Gaia, and Cronos made. _

_ They were green, and gold. The tips of it were gold, and the petal was green. The stem was a mix of green and gold. It's nice to be home. _

_ Percy looked amazed. "Wow." He said. I chuckled. "Come Percy, we have to see my parents." I said. He nodded. We walked into the mansion. I led Percy and Tartarus through the halls to the throne room, were dad was bound to be. _

_ "Here we are. Ready to meet your grand parents?" I asked. He nodded. I pushed opened the doors, to reveal my father in a black suite, his skin the galaxy, and his hair freshly shaved. _

_ "Dad?" I asked. He looked up. "Nynx! Tartarus! And you must be Percy! I haven't seen you in forever. Come sit." He snapped his fingers and a black couch appeared. _

_ We all sat. "Hi Percy, im Chaos. But just call me grandpa." Dad said. Percy looked shocked. I could see Tartarus holding in his laughter. _

_ I rolled my eyes. "Nice to meet you." Percy said. Still shocked. I cant blame him. Learning that your grandfather is the creator of the universe. _

_ "Lets get down to business. I presume you are staying here?" Dad asked. We nodded. "Alright then. Percy? Um, how do I tell you this. Your going to need a wife." Dad said. I stared at him. "Dad? What are you talking about?" I asked. I hope Percy doesn't get mad. _

_ "Well, if Percy except my offer. Percy would you like to be my heir?" Dad asked, I looked shocked. This can't be happening? My son. My son, the heir of Chaos. _

_ "I-I except." Percy said stuttering. "Amazing. I chaos make you Perseus my immortal heir of Chaos." Dad said. _

_Percy was covered in a black light. The light finally died down. Percy looked about the same, except now he had a tattoo. Wait a minute, a tattoo! "Dad! Why does my baby have a tattoo?" I said surprisingly calm. "Well it shows he is my heir." Dad says nervously. He better be nervous. _

_ Tartarus held me back before I could attempt to kick his butt. The tattoo was a picture of a omega with to scythes going through. On his arm. "Okay, now about the wife. Its your choice." He said,  
Good, at least he has a choice.  
_

_ Percy looked concentrated, until he said "Bianca Di Angelo. But only if she except." Percy said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _

_ "Alright, you'll be seeing her soon. For now, I bet your tired. Nynx? You know were the rooms right?" Dad asked. I nodded. "Good. I have to go see about your wife Percy. Good bye!" He said and flashed out._

_ **Chaos**_

_I flashed out of the room, and straight to the under world. "Hades?" I asked, walking into the throne room. He looked up and bowed. "Lord Chaos." He said fomly. I rolled my eyes. "Rise, I need to see a certain soul." I said._

_ "Witch on?" He asked. "Bianca Di Angelo." I said. "I'm sorry but she chose rebirth." Hades said. "Hades, im Chaos, I can do any thing." I snapped my fingers and a girl about seventeen appeared. She had black eyes and black hair. "Who are you?" She asked. _

_ I smiled and toched her fore head. At first she was confused, then realization dawned on her, and she bowed. "Rise Bianca. I need to talk to you." I said. "Chaos? Why do you need her?" Hades asked. "If she accepts she will be my grandson immortal wife." I said._

_ Hades jaw dropped. "What?" Bianca asked. I told her all that had happened. "And Percy chose you to be his wife. Only if you except." I said. She turned red. "Um, I except?" It came out more as a question then an answer._

_ I smiled. "Hades with your approval of course." I said. "I approve." Hades said. He hugged Bianca. When they broke a part, I grabbed Bianca;s hand and flashed her to Percy room. _

_ Percy was sitting on his bed, reading (Or attempting to) a piece of paper. "Percy?" Bianca asked. I left quickly. Better give them, their privacy._

_ Percy_

_ I looked up, to see Bianca. She was seven-teen. Same age as me. "Bianca?" I asked. She smiled. "Its me, I heard your moms Nynx." She said. "Yeah, weird huh?" I asked. _

_ "Yeah, and I heard you chose me as a wife." She said. I turned a deep shade of red. "Well who better, then the beautiful Bianca Di Angelo?" I asked. Now it was her turn to blush. _

_ "I heard, you had another war." She said. "Yeah the second giant war." I said. She nodded. Now or never. I slipped a ring out of my pocket. Mom gave it to me, so I could give it to Bianca, "Bianca, I at least propose to you properly." I said. I got on one knee and said, "Will you marry me?" She turned red and smiled. "Yes I will marry you." She said. _

_ I slipped the ring on her finger. "What? No kiss?" I asked, I'm dumb. She turned red again. "Haha Percy." She said. I laughed along. "You tired?" I asked. _

_ "Yeah. You?" She asked. "Kind of. Come on let's go to bed." I took off my shirt. "There's some clothes in the closet" I said. She nodded. Bianca walked over to the closet and grabbed a black t-shirt black and sweat pants. She walked in the bathroom. _

_ Well you might be wondering why I picked Bianca. I kind of had a crush on her, it's just, Annabeth was in the way, so I didn't know it at the time. _

_ She came back, looking prettier then ever. I caught her staring at my abs and smirked. "You like what you see?" I asked teasingly. She blushed. "Shut up." Bianca muttered. I got in bed followed by Bianca. _

_ Yup, I think I'll like my life for now on._

_ **Hope you enjoyed! Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hay! Um, I'm sorry to tell u this but all my story's can not be updated for awhile. I'm not abandoning them. It's just my computer broke, and I'm using a kindle. And if you have a kindle u know it doesn't't charge fast and it dies easily. So if I do update then I 'm using a computer.

-AC (The 4 founders of hogwarts) (Aphrodite Child)


End file.
